Surprise Party
by EvieWhite
Summary: It's Misty's birthday and Cordelia throws her a surprise party. They aren't in a relationship but they have feelings for each other. Madison knows this and decides to have some fun during a game of truth or dare. Tumbr prompt, i hope you guys like it!


**Prompt: It's Misty's birthday and Cordelia throws her a surprise party. They aren't in a relationship yet, but Madison knows that Cordelia has feelings for Misty. So, being the way she is, she dares them to kiss. **

**AN: Misty never got trapped in hell. Cordelia is supreme. Madison and nana are alive. And nothing hurts. **

**Takes place a few weeks into Cordelia's supremacy. I hope you like it :)**

Cordelia Goode rushes around Miss Robichaux's Academy trying to finish preparations for Misty's birthday party. The swamp witch will be 32 tonight and Cordelia wanted to give her friend a wonderful surprise.

Just the other week, when they were alone in the greenhouse, Misty confessed that she had never had a birthday party before but always wanted one. So the supreme ordered balloons, bought pizza, and even made a cake. She got Zoe to take Misty out for the day so that Cordelia could get everything set up. The two witches would be back any moment now, and Delia is so nervous.

She just wants to make Misty happy. From the very beginning, Cordelia has been drawn to the Cajun witch, and as they spent more time together gardening and sharing secrets, a crush blossomed into love.

Cordelia never worked up the courage to admit her feelings to Misty, but not for lack of trying. Maybe tonight will be the night.

"Cordelia, they're here!" calls out Nan excitedly. "Everybody hide!"

Two sets of footsteps can be heard walking up the porch. Delia just manages to hide behind a couch as the front door clicks open.

"Surprise!" All the party goers jump out and Misty stands there in shock. She covers her mouth with her hand and begins to jump up and down.

"Oh my gosh! Is all this for me?" Misty is smiling from ear to ear, taking in all the decorations and people. "Wow, this is 'amazin. Thanks you guys!"

"Don't thank us, it was all Cordelia." Says Zoe sweetly.

Misty turns her gaze to the supreme, her stormy blue eyes filling with tears. "You remembered."

Wrapping her arms around the older woman, Misty envelops Cordelia in a tight, warm hug. "Happy birthday, Misty." Whispers Cordelia softly. She loves being in the swamp witch's arms; they make her feel cared for and safe.

Neither women want to pull apart, but a rude cough from Madison prompts them to reluctantly break the hug. All the guests, Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Nan, Luke, and Kyle take their turns wishing Misty a happy birthday.

The party has just begun, and already Misty is getting overwhelmed. She's not used to so many people giving her attention at once. But the smooth voice of Stevie Nicks relaxes her instantly as Cordelia pops in the girl's favorite Fleetwood Mac CD.

Misty squeals happily. "I love this song!"

"Misty, you love every Stevie song." replies Cordelia, laughing easily.

"Cause they're all so damn good!" Misty smiles brightly as she takes the Supreme's hand, trying to pull her towards a clear area of the room. "Dance with me Delia."

On the outside Cordelia seems completely calm and at ease, but on the inside she is screaming like a fangirl and her heart is beating out of control. "Alright!"

Delia places her hands on Misty's hips, twirling the two of them around. Misty laughs happily, getting lost in the movements of the beautiful witch in front of her.

She's loved Cordelia sine the moment they met. When Delia had held her hand for the first time, Misty knew she had found her tribe. Everything just seemed to fall into place for them when they are together. But Misty had no idea whether the older witch had similar feelings, so she left it alone for the sake of their friendship.

Even if the two witches aren't aware of their affections towards one another, Madison Montgomery is. She's been laughing about it for weeks now, but she can't admit to herself that she's jealous of everyone finding love but her. She's lonely. Instead of dealing with it, Madison wants everybody else to be unhappy too.

"Let's play truth or dare." Madison says as she quickly formulates a plan to fuck with them.

Cordelia looks wary, but once Misty gives her those big puppy dog eyes the supreme can't say no. _Whipped bitch_ thinks Madison to herself, earning a glare from Nan.

All of the guests sit in a circle on the floor. Zoe volunteers to go first. "Luke, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Bring it on."

"I dare you to kiss Nan."

"Easy." Luke grins as he leans over and kisses his girlfriend. The two make a really cute couple. Madison rolls her eyes. The game continues for a few more rounds; Kyle tries to juggle, Zoe tells her most embarrassing moment, Madison pretends to give a chair a lap dance, and now it's her turn to ask.

"Truth or dare, Cordy?"

Neither option seems particularly appealing to Cordelia, but she figures the dare might be the safest choice. "Dare."

When Madison smiles wickedly, Delia knows she picked wrong. "I dare you to kiss Misty on the lips."

Both witches involved look at each other, blushing profusely. Cordelia would be lying if she said she didn't dream about kissing the wild haired blonde, but she definitely never imagined doing it for the first time like this. However, Misty's expression is unreadable.

"Ummm, can I pick truth instead?"

"No way, that'd be cheating. You have to kiss her." The whole group starts to chant playfully, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Cordelia can hear her heart pounding in her ears and feel her face get hot from blushing. She looks at Misty, as if asking for permission. The swamp witch simply licks her bottom lip and nods.

A million and one thoughts race through Delia's head, but they all disappear as her lips meet Misty's. At first both women move slowly, tentatively, but soon neither can control themselves and all their pent up desire explodes into the kiss.

Misty brushes her tongue against Cordelia's and her fingers tangle in wavy blonde hair. Time and space seem to dissolve and the witch's get lost in one another.

Madison sneers, her plan clearly backfiring. "Okay, that's enough lesbos." Her words bring them back to earth and they reluctantly separate. The truth or dare keeps going for a while and the rest of the party goes smoothly.

No one seemed to notice how Cordelia and Misty couldn't keep their eyes off of each other the entire time, or how they kept their fingers laced together as they snuck away to the bathroom for secret kisses.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
